thirty_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
Game Creation * Choice of Map Scenario: For the moment there are 6 scenarios, all can be chosen during the creation. The Crown of Midlands Map (20 players), The Medieval Europe Map (30 players), The Dark Ages Europe Map (20 players), The Warlords of Britainna Map (8 players), The Amber Ocean Map (10 players), and The Westeros Fan Map (10 players). * Game Title: Name your game. * Game Description: Optional to add a description of your game * Team mode: A game can be started without a team, i.e players are free to join or not with others or with two or three teams. * Kingdom Selection: This option can be enabled on game creation to allow players to choose the Kingdom they will play on the game. This allows them to take a favorite kingdom or try a kingdom they have never had a chance to play. If you enter a game with a choice of kingdom but you choose none and then immediately go out, you will be ejected from the game after 1 hour. * Random kingdom Selection: You will be assigned a kingdom if map is created with this option. * Password: The password is not required on a game. It can be chosen by the creator of the game to choose the people who will participate (knowledge or players with certain level). It is therefore strongly inadvisable to create a game with password and then put it on the global, it takes away its importance. * Number of Players: This option allows you to set the min and max player allowed to join game (with min and max varying from map to map). (Note: Once you have created your map the way you want it will start once you confirm settings.) Espionage The Spy button is accessible on the main map at the bottom of the screen Clicking it loads up the Spy Submenu: There are 4 types of Spies ; # Assassins # Courtesans # Corrupt Magistrates # Deserters Each do different jobs, and cost different amounts of upkeep. If you do not click on a province, only the left panel appear without the spy action panel. The left banner shows the types of spies available, and the number of spies you have in total. The above image shows 1 spy, as an Assassin stationed in Vertwitch Province. The top banner shows your economic contribution to spying, it shows your total Gold consumption from spying, and your total Gold amount and production. You can see your spies in the map by little icons next to the province. For example, you placed a desterer in the enemy capital, if you open he spy tab you will see this image; Clicking on any province will open a pop up window, here you can find a shortcut to espionage; No matter what way you choose it loads up the right window - the spy recruitment window. This is split into 2/3 sections: * The 1st section is the list of the province - in 30K you can see every building a province has built, even ones you do not own - the buildings are listed here for convenience. You can also see the morale and production of the province. * The 2nd section is the Instant Action (Master Spy) section - only available when you click on a province that isn't yours. See below. * The 3rd section is the Spy recruitment section - this is where you can buy and assign spies. A spy costs 20,000 Gold to recruit. A spy without a job is an idle spy, and costs 500 Gold upkeep a day. Clicking on a province you own loads up the defense spy window. Defense Spies (Assassins) are the only kind of spies you can assign in your own provinces. The Assassin works as a counter spy, and facilitate the capture of enemy spies in your province. They cost 1000 Gold per day to upkeep. Clicking on a province you do not own loads up the attack spy window. You can recruit here the other 3 spies, as well as perform instant actions. Instant actions cost Emeralds to complete, but they happen immediately, and unlike other spy missions, do not have a chance of failing. They include 2 actions from each of the 3 attack spies - which will be explained now: A Courtesan: * Reveals information about a country. She can reveal the armies in and nearby a province. She can also reveal messages that the player spied upon has sent, diplomatic relations, enemy spy position and troop recruitment (at the moment factory productions is displayed). She costs 2,000 Gold per day to upkeep. A Corrupt Magistrate: * Damages the economic output of a province. They can destroy resources and lower province morale. They are also able to steal taxes.The destruction of resources and stealing of taxes will appear in the KC. They cost 4,000 Gpld per day to upkeep. A Deserter: * Damages the military output of a province. They can destroy building upgrades, and can reveal all armies for an entire country. Destroying buildings appears in the KC.They cost 4,000 Gpld per day to upkeep. Espionage Notes * The bottom left of the spy window shows all of the spy history - you can load the previous days' spying information to give a picture of your spying activities. * Spy reports appear in the KC. Natural spying reports occur at daychange - instant actions give reports immediately. * Sometimes a spy is able to get away with it's mission - this means that in the KC, the spy mission would be reported as part of the player who was spied on. i.e. The building in province has been damaged. Sabotage cannot be ruled out. * It is possible for a spy to be captured. A spy can be captured before or after completing his mission. If the spy's country of origin is non determined, then the capture report would be reported as part of the player who captured the spy. If the spy's country of origin is determined (this can be random), then the capture report would mention both countries, and be included as part of a joint article, much like how a war is reported. Tech Tree In Thirty Kingdoms unlike other Bytro/Dorado Games there is no research instead there is a tech tree. The Tech tree shows what building upgrades become available and with each upgrade you unlock new buildings and new units. Troop Movement Mechanics Unit Selection/Movement: * To select a unit click on your unit or hold right click on mouse and higlight all untis wanted. * You can select multiple units at once by holding cntrl + Click on units desired. Once you have selected your units you will see a unit pop-up box; * In this box you will be able to see yht selectedd units, stregth, and numebrs you will also be able to give commands; # March. # Attack. # Split. * To move your units just click select Attack/March and then select your target (by clicking) you can also click and drag units to your desired location. Note: The game will give the shortest possible route at all times that lie within its capabilities. Once the units have been selected and you have moved them then you can then see a two new options the "Split" option and "Add target" option. Unit Split: * To separate a group of units into groups, you must click on the "Split" button and then choose the number of units you want. Then just click on march or attack for both groups to form. Adding Target: * It is possible to add an order to your unit group after they finish the first one. You have to click on the "Add Target" button and then choose the new destination. * This function can be used as many times as you want (as long as you have more than one unit in group) or at least until the group is annihilated or the order is changed. Force march and Delay: * You can also force march your army but this will reduce their morale by 5% per hour/ * Once you have your army moving you can delay the march. * To send several groups of units to a point at the same time, you have to select the groups then you send them to the point, then you click on delay, it automatically delays all the groups slower to have a single arrival time. * You can delay to a max of 20 hours. * Delaying a unit will add a new arrival time. For all units, apart from the armored vehicle, the other units can be seen at a distance of approximately 90 km, then the type and condition details etc. are visible at about 50 km. Declaration of war : * The declaration of war is optional. Apart from the impact that a treacherous war can have on the reputation of a player in the presence of the AI, it has no major significance. Speed of units: * The speed of the units depends on different factors as the below image will show; Note: Click on unit to see unit information. * Terrain type will affect speed, strength and visibility/ * Units see their speed reduced by 20% in Allied territory and half in enemy territory. * To know the speed of your unit, just click on its image when you select a unit. * Speed of slowest unit in group wioll be speed of group. * Kings roads increases unit movement speed. * Every unit in 30K will have its positive and negative speeds depending on terrain type. Unit Bonus: * In 30K your units will have a bonus when in its best suited terrain and on own/allied lands. This bonus will be shown on the troop pop up window. * This bonus will be shown bu a green dot beside the unit picture in the pop-up window. * See below image;